


Wine decanter

by KatrinaRice



Series: Winnie-boy [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin's nervous. Because tonight, it won't just be him and Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin/?
Series: Winnie-boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Wine decanter

Erwin’s nervous.

He’s _super_ nervous, if he has to be honest.

His heart is beating so violently in his chest that he is afraid it might shatter his bones, and he’s sure he hasn’t felt this sort of adrenaline for a long period of time. This rush in his veins that makes him feel almost intoxicated, that makes him wiggle his toes and act all antsy.

“I said: don’t move, bitch,” Levi’s voice cuts through the air like a sharp blade, making the blond CEO shudder, and millions of shivers run down his exposed back. He’s completely naked. Blindfolded. Kneeling in their living room in front of Levi’s favourite armchair. His hands tied together by dark rope behind his back. And he’s hard.

Because he’s nervous.

Super nervous and super horny.

He flinches and nearly yelps when he hears the doorbell ring. That’s when he also hears Levi get up. Then, the man puts his hand onto his sub’s shoulder, bending down so that his mouth is right next to Erwin’s ear. His voice is gentle now, the complete opposite to before. “Are you okay, honey?” he asks and Erwin swallows, licks his lips, takes a breath and then nods. “You sure?” Levi enquires again, and Erwin gives him another nod – after contemplating the matter for a second time.

He’s nervous.

Super nervous.

But they talked about it.

A lot.

And Erwin trusts Levi. With all his life.

“Your colour then?” Levi, now fully the Dom that he is, asks a final time to make absolutely sure that he can proceed – and Erwin whispers hoarsely: “Green, Sir.”

“Fine,” the black-haired confirms – and his warm hand leaves his sub’s body, making Erwin feel agitated and excited and simply on edge as he listens to his lover walking through the room towards the front door of their flat.

“Good evening, please come in,” Levi greets their guest, who does not answer – as agreed beforehand – and Erwin hears the door being shut just a few seconds later, hears the footsteps of his lover and _the other man_ coming closer, and his pulse quickens. Erwin tries to listen intently, to anything that might give away the stranger’s identity. But there’s nothing. He’s got nothing.

The way the man sits down on the other armchair, moved to be facing Levi’s, to be facing Erwin kneeling on the floor – naked, bound and blindfolded – doesn’t tell him anything, the way he’s moved before doesn’t tell him anything, and the man isn’t breathing loudly, isn’t humming or chuckling, he’s not doing anything, he’s completely quiet. He doesn’t say a _word_ when Levi asks him if he wants wine, the only thing making it obvious that the man said yes is the distinct sound of Levi filling a glass with the mentioned beverage – because the stranger may only nod or shake his head, Erwin knows.

These are the rules.

Their guest is not allowed to speak until Levi takes off Erwin’s blindfold, finally revealing to his sub whom he brought into their home to watch the blond man be “degraded and humiliated and take everything given to him like the obedient slut-boy that he is” – those are his Dom’s exact words that keep replaying in Erwin’s head as hears and feels his Master sit back down in his armchair, Levi’s knee poking his blond lover’s arm as he takes his seat, and as it begins to sink into Erwin’s brain that...

That there is another man in the room, merely a metre, maybe even less, away from him, looking at his naked body, witnessing his submission – _because this is what this is all about..._

“Turn around,” Levi instructs him, and just a second after those words leave the man’s mouth, Erwin feels his Dom’s fingers slide into his hair, grabbing the blond strands harshly to direct his sub by his head into the wanted position; Erwin’s knees moving over the hard wood beneath him until his secretary has him exactly where he wants him to be – kneeling between Levi’s spread legs with his back turned towards his Dom, the black-haired man’s legs pushing into either side of Erwin’s naked body, caging him, grounding him, Levi’s hand remaining on his scull, the nimble fingers now moving in a tender caress, while Erwin becomes aware of another fact: That he is now full on facing the other man with a raging boner that the man is probably staring at directly… And Erwin swallows thickly.

Because he’s super nervous.

“Let’s talk about the rules again before we begin,” Levi states in a calm, but confident tone, that makes another shiver down Erwin’s spine. “Erwin’s _mine_ – and I am not willing to share my bitch. Not every part, at least…” Levi adds, sounding a tad amused, and Erwin’s pulse quickens once again, because… because of so many things going on right now in his mind, in his body, his cock twitching slightly at his lover’s degrading words, Levi’s knees pressing into his arms from each side feeling hot, as does his Dom’s hand stroking his hair still tenderly.

Until it isn’t anymore.

“Ha!” Erwin gasps, as Levi’s hand suddenly fists in his hair, yanking his head back harshly, exposing his throat to their guest.

“Shut up, whore,” Levi reprimands him in a dark tone, his other hand gliding from his shoulder down to his chest, “the adults are talking.”

Erwin swallows again, and he cannot find proper words for describing what he’s feeling right now. He just knows it’s good. And bad. Good and bad at the same time. Wicked. Wild. New.

“You will not touch him, unless I tell you to,” Levi continues to address the man facing Erwin. The man the blond still does not see, still does not hear.

Who the hell is he?

Erwin agreed to not being told, agreed to letting Levi choose their play partner on his own – if you could even call this position that.

But he really wants to know.

And he will. Soon.

He is aware of that, but still – but his brain does what it wants; and all the cells are trying to guess who is sitting opposite of him, who is looking down on him, whom he is being presented to like a piece of meat, in front of whom he is being degraded.

“You will also only move or talk when I tell you to, even after I take off this bitch’s blindfold,” Levi continues to speak to the other man in the room, pulling at Erwin’s hair when he does so. “Nod if you understand what I have told you so far.” There is a very short pause, after which Levi lets out a satisfied “good”, signalling that the man has given him a confirmation.

Then, the raven-haired goes on repeating some of the conditions already discussed before the meeting.

“You will not play an active role in tonight’s activities. You are only here to watch. Do you understand? ...good.” He makes another pause and all the little hairs on Erwin’s naked skin rise when his Dom resumes speaking after this nearly suffocating silence in which both men – Erwin’s sure of that – were staring at his slave-body, at his slightly twitching cock.

“If this blond fucker here pleads for mercy or for me to stop, you will not interfere,” Levi stresses condescendingly, pulling Erwin’s head back by his fair strands even harder, making the man hiss out in pain as it almost feels as if Levi was ripping out some of his strands along with their roots. And then Levi says something that makes a cold and at the same time hot shiver run down his spine, all the way to his lower back, and Erwin’s whole body twitches as some of the lube of his already stretched asshole trickles down his crack.

“He might be our superior in the outside world – but right now, in this household, he is nothing but a worthless pig. _My_ pig. My obedient, little whore – aren’t you, Winnie-boy?” Levi leans forward and as he addresses his sub in this way, sounding harsh as well as sultry, his lips brushing the blond man’s temple as he speaks, and Erwin shivers yet again, before giving his Dom an answer.

“Yes, Sir.”

Levi hums approvingly. “Filthy slut,” he murmurs pressing a gentle kiss onto where his mouth has only now touched Erwin’s skin faintly. “Let’s show this gentleman how well I have trained his boss. All right?”

Erwin swallows thickly, his whole skin peppered with goosebumps – because once again the realisation that _someone else_ is in the room with them, watching, strikes him.

Someone whom he knows. One of his subordinates.

It had taken a lot of negotiations and tender conversations between them for Erwin to agree in the end for that kind of choice. A part of him, that slutty part of him that wants to be ridiculed and humiliated as much as possible, had wanted to say yes immediately when Levi suggested someone from work be their play witness. The other part of him – the reasonable part, the serious part of his being – had flinched and shaken his head.

But Levi had been persuasive, reassuring. Because this person, this other man, isn’t just a co-worker of his lover, but also a good friend. Levi says that he’s known him from the beginning, that he has been close to him since starting to work for Erwin’s company all those years ago, that he trusts him fully.

“Also,” Levi had told him one night when they were drinking wine and talking about this encounter, grinning, “I have enough dirt on him that would ruin his business reputation as well as relationship should he ever talk about what he sees. But he won’t. Trust me.”

Erwin does.

That’s why he agreed.

That’s why this other man is here.

And even if Erwin has _some_ idea of who might be sitting in the armchair in their living room and watching him kneeling naked and bound on the floor, he isn’t sure. No. He doesn’t know anything. And it excites him. Because this is the worst: A man of power like him being defiled by two people working under his command, not only stripping him of his clothes but also of control – and dignity. And it excites him to be shown off in this scenario by Levi, his Dom, his owner, be presented as his secretary’s _possession_ ; so much that his dick throbs when Levi suddenly stands up, his fingers still tangled in Erwin’s hair, pulling the man onto his feet like that, ordering: “Stand up, faggot.”

Levi’s hand wanders down his spine, until he reaches Erwin’s ass, leaving a trail of slight new goosebumps forming on the blond man’s skin.

“Ha!” Erwin huffs out and flinches, as Levi suddenly smacks his right cheek hard.

“Turn around, piece of shit,” he orders him coldly and Erwin obeys, his back now facing the stranger sitting on their comfortable furniture, drinking Erwin’s favourite wine, his eyes probably locked on his exposed globes Levi has surely just left a reddish imprint on. “Bend forward, legs further spread apart.”

Levi delivers a hard stroke onto Erwin’s other cheek once the man has carried out his demand – leaning forward on spread and slightly bent legs, exposing his asshole to his Dom’s eyes, to the _stranger’s_ eyes, his hairy balls; swallowing a lump in his throat, arousal sizzling through his veins as Levi begins to whack his hand across his ass, alternating between his right and left cheek. And while Erwin is fighting hard to contain his whimpers, hisses and moans, Levi talks casually to their guests about him. In a very condescending way.

“This bitch was so aroused about you coming to visit tonight, he was hard the whole fucking day,” he says, continuing to slap Erwin’s naked ass, making his stiff cock jump at each painful impact that also makes his balls tingle. “He’s like a fucking animal when he’s horny. Brainless. Dumb. Primitive. I had to stop him from rubbing his ridiculous prick all over the couch and dry-humping me,” Levi scoffs coldly amused, delivering a particularly hard blow that makes Erwin not only let out a (brainless, dumb and primitive) outcry, but which also makes him stagger forward, lose his balance – and that angers Levi.

“Fucking useless cunt,” he growls, his hand grabbing Erwin’s shoulder, twisting him back around in a 180-degree-angle, making him face Levi, pushing the blond down onto his knees harshly in the next second, clicking his tongue in an annoyed fashion.

Then, Levi reaches for Erwin’s chin, lifts his head up, and if it wasn’t for the blindfold, Erwin would be looking into his Dom’s eyes right now. But he _is_ blindfolded. That’s why he doesn’t see the look on his boyfriend’s face when the black-haired lets go of his chin. That’s why he doesn’t see Levi’s hand move, doesn’t anticipate the hard blow across his face as Levi slaps him. “Fucking pathetic,” the raven scolds him and Erwin groans as Levi repeats the hard strike, the right side of Erwin’s face feeling hot, stinging.

“I told you to be on your best fucking behaviour and not to fuck this up,” he criticises his sub, grabbing Erwin’s chin again, holding the man’s face firmly in place, “and now we’re not even five minutes into this and you stupid ball licker already mess up. I can’t fucking believe this. Do you have fun making me look like an idiot?”

“No, Sir, I apologize, Sir!” Erwin immediately responds feeling... ashamed.

Levi tuts. And then he kicks Erwin in the balls, making the big body of the blond man flinch – and a groan of lust and agony pour from Erwin’s lips.

“Cunt,” Levi says, letting go of his sub’s chin, only to walk around him. He stops moving once he is standing behind Erwin’s back, and the blond startles as his secretary suddenly grabs his hair again, yanking his head back – and he feels fully exposed to the other man, breathing heavily, his dick, wet with precum, twitching. “Tell our guest what you are, Erwin, and I might think about forgiving you for fucking up,” Levi purrs, fingernails digging into Erwin’s scalp, and the blond man starts feeling nervous, for he isn’t sure what _exactly_ his Dom wants to hear from him right now.

“I-I’m your whore,” Erwin starts his answer slowly, feeling Levi’s fully-clad body press against his back. “Your slut.” Levi’s free hand travels along his collarbone down to his chest, and Erwin releases a faint groan as the black-haired pinches his nipple. “I-I’m your slave.”

Levi hums approvingly – and enticing sound to Erwin’s ears – and continues twisting his sub’s nipple between his thumb and index finger, making hot arousal course through Erwin’s veins.

“I’m... I’m _yours_ ," Erwin manages to utter before a loud groan breaks out of his mouth and Levi’s finger pull harder at his hair in the same moment the small man kicks his balls with the tip of his elegant oxfords that Erwin bought him as a gift.

“That’s right,” Levi purrs, repeating the kicking, making Erwin gasp, “go on...”

Erwin swallows, licks over his lips, searching his mind for the right answer, clouded by shame and desire – for Levi is stimulating him _in front of another man_. And it is embarrassing, shameful, it’s horrific and deprived, it’s inappropriate and disgraceful.

And it turns Erwin on just as much as it makes him nervous.

“I’m your possession, and... and I-I’m unworthy. I’m nothing,” he continues.

Levi chuckles lowly at that, pinching Erwin’s nipple harshly, making the man release a sound which is a mixture of a hiss and a moan. “Yeah, damn right, you’re nothing here, _boss_ ,” the black-haired taunts him, yanking his head back again, while he’s scratching over Erwin’s hairy chest. “Say it again. Say that you’re nothing, prick.”

“I’m nothing,” the blond man repeats willingly, his whole body trembling as another wave of lust travels through every vein – because he loves every single part of being belittled by Levi like that. And it’s the first time he’s being belittled in front of an audience.

“That’s right, you’re nothing,” Levi confirms in a playful, velvety tone, “nothing but a whore, _my_ whore. And what do whores deserve, Winnie-boy? Huh?”

Erwin swallows. He isn’t sure what his Dom wants to hear. “…a fucking?” he tries – and Levi breaks out into cold fit of laughter, letting go of his lover’s hair, smacking him across the back of his head in the next second.

“Listen to that stupid bitch,” Levi cusses, snorting, clearly addressing the other man, making fun of his sub, grabbing Erwin’s fair hair again, pulling his head back, making Erwin go all dizzy with desire and shame, “you think I’m going to fuck you, just like that? My dick in your slutty ass is a freaking _reward_ you have to _gain_ , Winnie-boy, and you know it. The fucking _audacity_ you have for wanting to claim that prize by doing absolutely nothing is _disgusting_ ,” he spits – literally, because Levi really does _spit_ into Erwin’s face. “ _You_ are disgusting piece of shit,” he tells Erwin, sending a deep shiver down the man’s back.

Then, Levi lets go of him completely, taking a step back – and the silence that follows is maddening, deafening, and Erwin swears he can _feel_ the two sets of eyes on his skin, from the front, from the back, and he startles when Levi speaks to him again, his Dom’s deep, loud and strict voice doing so much to him.

“Turn around and face me again.”

Erwin does as he’s being told, shuffling on the floor with his hands still tied together behind his back, moving into the desired position. He hears Levi walk around him slowly, scoffing – and suddenly Erwin’s feels his boyfriend’s hands get to work on the rope holding his wrists together; and he’s a little bit surprised that Levi removes it. Freeing his hands.

The explanation is delivered with the next command. “Bend forward, forearms flat on the floor, ass in the air, legs spread widely.”

“Yes, Sir,” Erwin breathes out – and moves his body accordingly, feeling extremely embarrassed as he, once again, spreads his legs and thus his ass cheeks, revealing his stretched entrance to the stranger sitting behind him; and Levi comments on it.

“Look at that greedy slut-hole,” he says, clearly not talking to Erwin, “wanting to be fucked but doing nothing to earn it,” he tuts, kicking Erwin’s right ass cheek, making the blond man yelp out in surprise. “Shut your filthy mouth, slut!” Levi scolds him straightaway, and Erwin presses his lips together – and his heart skips a wicked beat when he suddenly hears the man move in the arm chair.

It’s a faint rustling, but the blond picks up on it because he knows the piece of furniture well. And the sound puts reality right back into Erwin’s focus: They aren’t alone. There’s another man with them. Watching every single thing, staring at him, at his dick, his ass, his hole, his hairy balls, witnessing him being treated like a bitch, and he wonders what position his _other_ subordinate holds.

The man watching his boss being whacked around by his fucking secretary.

Arousal surges through Erwin’s abdomen, making his dick twitch at this thought.

He can still feel Levi’s saliva sliding off his cheek when the man kicks his butt again. “Pathetic,” the raven delivers his crude judgement, and Erwin starts biting his bottom lip in anticipation, listening to his Dom’s receding footsteps, asking himself what Levi is going to do to him next.

The answer is delivered in the form of a stinging blow onto his right ass cheek by an instrument of torture. A whip? A silicone cane? A crop?

“Ungh!” Erwin gasps as Levi whacks the instrument across his ass again.

“Quiet, whore,” Levi scolds him and Erwin immediately bites his tongue and tries so hard to stay be his secretary’s obedient sub, following his every command – but it’s so hard, nearly impossible to contain his voice as his lover continues to slap his ass with whatever he holds in his hand, and the pain spreads quickly across his skin, mingling with lust that sets off a tingling in Erwin’s balls, elevated by the fact that the other man is watching all of this.

Watching Levi give his boss’s ass a beating, watching Erwin’s whole body flinching slightly at very hit received, watching his balls quiver, and his asshole clench and unclench, another glob of lube trickling out of it, need gripping Erwin’s belly, sparked by this reality that brings lust and shame together in a blender, producing a very intoxicating concoction.

“Look at how hard his prick is just because I am hitting his ass,” Levi says to their guest, and a wave of embarrassment travels through Erwin’s body. And he loves it. Because he really is pathetic, just a Levi always tells him. He’s a pervert, gets off on being humiliated and degraded. And so this, bringing a third into their play to watch the blond being reduced to a pile of nothing, is the perfect means of serving his debased needs. Even though there is a risk. Because, after all, this _is_ his subordinate, no matter how much Levi says he trusts him there is always a risk of that man spilling the beans or doing something else. But… But right now with all those endorphins in his system, with all the lust, with his throbbing cock, Erwin only thinks about this for about three seconds – and then the notion is gone completely.

Because Levi aims the instrument of torment at his balls, and the slap is powerful, harsh, brutal, and the pain spreading across his testicles, travelling through his whole length, from root to tip, rips a sound of agony and lust from his throat, and completely clouds his mind; and the cold chuckling coming from his Dom at that makes Erwin’s blood boil.

“Okay, Winnie-boy,” Levi picks up their ‘conversation’, caressing his sub’s reddened ass with the tip of the toy, that still brings slight pain as it’s moving over the maltreated skin, also causing all sorts of goosebumps to spread across Erwin’s body. “You want your ass stuffed this badly? Fine. It’s a special occasion, we have a guest – I’ll be merciful,” Levi says in a sultry and also somewhat menacing voice, speaking slowly, while he steers the end of the toy into his sub’s crack, prodding at Erwin’s asshole, making the blond man gasp.

“I was telling my friend over here how well you take things up your back door, how _fuckable_ you are,” the raven-haired man slurs, circling Erwin’s hole with the tip of the toy,” so you better not disappoint me when you will demonstrate your whorish skills to this gentleman over here.” Another gasp, half turned into a moan, leaves Erwin’s mouth, as Levi pushes the toy very slightly through the loosened ring of muscles, and the black-haired man tuts, retracting it immediately. “Did you hear what I just said, whore?” he asks, and Erwin swallows thickly.

“Y-yes, Sir,” he breathes out, even though Erwin doesn’t really know yet what exactly Levi wants from him.

He has an _idea_ though.

“Turn around, lie on your back,” he orders and Erwin obeys immediately, “legs planted into the floor. Spread them widely. More. Good. Now hold your hand out,” Levi practically barks at Erwin next, after shuffling through the room, and Erwin immediately obeys, reaching out into the nothingness, everything around him an unbreakable darkness due to the high-quality blindfold, even though he knows exactly what is going on in the room, who is there.

Or maybe Erwin doesn’t know _everything_.

Just the most prominent facts that his mind conjures up again, throws into his face: that Levi is parading him in front of another man. In front of another one of his subordinates. Levi’s showing the stranger how well he has his boss under his control, what a well-trained submissive Erwin Smith is. And the blond does not want to disappoint his Dom, his lover, the love of his life. His Master.

So his fingers instantly wrap around the object Levi places in his palm.

It’s a solid, phallic form – a dildo. A big one. Erwin straightaway realizes he is holding a sex toy in his hand, the second he touches it. And he swallows. Thickly. And his dick throbs heavily. His dick that the stranger sitting in his armchair is staring at right now, just as much as he must be staring at Erwin’s stretched asshole, the blond man’s legs spread widely, feet planted directly into the hardwood-floor.

“Hold it out for me so I can coat it with lube, so that you can stick it into your obnoxious asshole, fucking faggot,” Levi instructs him and Erwin shivers deeply, shame and embarrassment rushing through his body as he realizes that Levi actually truly wants him to fuck himself with that dildo in front of the eyes of their visitor. In front of his subordinate. Identity still unknown to him.

Erwin flinches slightly when some of the lubricant trickles down his hand, his wrist. “There you go,” Levi mumbles, his tone almost soft, and that’s when Erwin hears the other man shift in the armchair once again, causing some more shivers to crawl over his skin, as he also listens to Levi’s receding footsteps – then, just a few seconds later, he hears his Dom also take a seat in the other comfortable armchairs, and Erwin becomes aware that now he has a _real_ audience.

Both men are seated. They both have their gaze set on him. They will both be watching him fuck himself with that dildo. And Erwin doesn’t really know how he feels about that.

A part of him can’t wait for it to begin, wants to present himself in this compromising position, wants to show this other man what a fucking slut he is, what a fucking _good_ slut he is because Levi has trained him so well. He wants to show this other man what kind of power his dark-haired secretary holds over him.

Another part of him is frozen inside, wants to run away, his cheeks heated by all the embarrassment that grasps his body, floods his whole being, shame eating away at his soul, making him feel all antsy.

In the end, the first part wins. Because that part is also the one that is eager to please Levi, be obedient towards his owner. Make him proud. And that’s why when Levi gives his command – “begin to fuck yourself, whore” – Erwin _begins to fuck himself_.

He moves his hand, bringing the tip of the toy between his legs, aligning it with his entrance – and then he pushes it inside, goosebumps rippling down his spine as the dildo passes through the loosened ring of muscles, because Levi, as always, prepared him really good; pushing his fingers inside of his sub while murmuring bitter-sweet words into his ear, stretching his channel with his digits for almost half an hour, thrusting his hand in and out of Erwin’s asshole, and the blond moans when the thick toy slides into him and pushes against his inside walls, the memories of that recent preparation being put on replay by his mind.

“Push it in _all_ the way,” Levi coos, and Erwin’s hard dick throbs against his abdomen.

“Yes, Sir…” he breathes out, voice weak with need, his thighs trembling as he complies with his Dom’s order and gives the dildo a final push, inserting the toy completely into his anal canal – and pushing the tip as the last centimetres glide in right across his prostate, making a loud and lustful groan pour from his mouth, as a huge wave of arousal crashes through his body, making his dick _jump_. And Levi intensifies Erwin’s desire by chuckling so coldly, it’s absolutely alluring.

“Look at that bitch in heat,” he comments, and Erwin hears how two wine glasses are being clinked together as he begins to move the toy, slide it out of his ass to push it back in immediately, “I told you his ass is like a fucking black hole. He takes cock like a champion. Probably has been stuffing his ass ever since discovering his sex drive. See, I promised you this would be good. Just wait and see. Erwin,” his Dom addresses Erwin again, sounding way harsher than just now when speaking to their guest, “faster.”

And Erwin obeys.

Increasing the pace of his hand Erwin begins to fuck himself faster, and harder, the thick, big toy ramming against his sweet spot, making arousal shoot up and down his throbbing dick, making his beaten ass sting wonderfully, his desire boiling in his abdomen, enhanced by those eyes resting on his naked flesh, making shame and lust mingle into an inebriant feeling, spreading into each and every single one of his veins.

It’s a concoction he’s tasted many times before, but that is _so_ much more intense today because there are _two_ sets of eyes resting on him, there’s someone else _next_ to his Dom watching him, observing every single one of his moves, another man _staring at his asshole_ , watching some of the lube trickle out of it, focussing on Erwin’s hand shoving the dildo in and out of his canal, _fucking_ himself just as his Dom instructed him to do.

Another man seeing him at his lowest.

Because he gets off on this display, is absolutely, fucking _rock hard_ as he’s fucking himself harshly, debased moans slipping out of his mouth, as Erwin’s fighting the urge to touch his cock with his free hand, his whole form trembling, the upper body lifting up from the floor, thrashing forward whenever a particularly hard wave of lust surges through his system, his abdominal muscles beginning to spasm – while his Dom makes derogatory comments about him towards Erwin’s subordinate, sipping on some wine.

“You’d think this one got to his position because of his brains, but tell you what,” the raven-haired scoffs, “this bitch only thinks with his cock.”

A shiver runs down Erwin’s twitching spine.

“The times this little whore gets a boner in the middle of a fucking phone conference just because I take a single _look_ at his crotch is straight down pathetic.”

Erwin swallows thickly, only to cry out in lust in the next second as the bulbous tip of the toy prods his prostate yet again in a very harsh, lovely manner.

“All this cunt thinks of is sex. Nothing but sex. He’s so fucking debased, a primitive, a fucking filthy _animal_. All he wants to do is fuck – well. _Be_ fucked,” Levi adds, scoffing amusedly, “cause there’s no way this loser would ever get to top me.” He laughs coldly – and Erwin almost fucking comes right then and there. Because when Levi talks in this condescending way about him that just fucking riles him up like nothing else in this world. It’s glorious. Mean and fucking perfect.

And Erwin wants Levi to be mean to him. So much.

That’s why another deep groan pushes up his body as Levi goes on being mean.

“I don’t even think I would feel a fucking thing if he put that tiny excuse of a prick into me,” Erwin’s Dom says in this alluringly amused tone that makes the blond man’s balls tingle. “It looks like a fucking kid’s thing, a fucking mini-wiener.”

After uttering those words, Erwin hears Levi get back up onto his feet, and it startles and excites him so much, that he actually freezes in his movements for a second, as if his brain has malfunctioned and forgotten what signals to send to the man’s hands in order to continue fucking his ass – and Levi’s not happy about that. Just a second later Erwin hears his Dom clicking his tongue – and Levi is _so_ close.

“Pig,” he cusses – and then spits right into Erwin’s face again, “who told you to stop, _butt sniffer_?”

“S-sorry, S-S-Sir,” Erwin stutters, beginning to fuck himself immediately again, releasing a moan as he does so, because he shoves the toy back into his ass in such an angle that he hits his prostate and arousal _crashes_ through his body, unloading in his dick that is twitching so much, _begging_ to be touched that it almost hurts.

And then _real_ pain is added into the equation once again, because obviously his Dom is still holding onto that instrument of torture he used on his sub’s ass before.

Now he isn’t.

“Fuck!” Erwin cries out, flinging his head back so hard he hears it crack like the whip itself, his whole body flinching, as if he’s just touched something extremely, freezing cold or burning hot, as Levi brings the instrument down onto his balls, pain flaring up Erwin’s whole crotch, mingling with a huge dose of arousal, making him feel all dizzy in a good way.

“Shut the hell up, douchefag!” Levi barks – and slaps Erwin’s testicles again, harder this time, and Erwin cannot help but yelp, because the pain is so severe, Erwin has to use all his power to fight the big urge to try and escape this treatment; but that’s not what he is supposed to do, that’s not what he is allowed to do, and so he shouts at himself to stop this, not to move, but to endure it, this sweet, sweet torture, Levi whacking whatever he holds in his hand across Erwin’s balls, while the blond continues to thrust the dildo into his asshole – the other man looking at him from the armchair.

“Watch this inbred come without touching his dick,” Levi says to the spectator, sounding cold and amused the same time. “He’s so desperate and so well-trained, he can come just from his ass – and from pain. _Watch_.”

Levi swings the instrument of torture through the air, and the smack the tip produces when it lands on Erwin’s balls once again is loud, as is the sound pouring from the blond man’s lips at the impact, a sound of agony and pleasure, because at the same time Erwin pushes the dildo so harshly against his sweet spot that a tsunami wave of pleasure crashes through his veins making his whole body shake, and deep shivers ripple down his spine.

And this doesn’t stop. Because Levi doesn’t stop, and neither does Erwin. Because Levi does not command him to. And thus, he continues to thrust the sex toy into his ass, while his Dom continues to slap his balls, talking to him, or rather _about_ him.

“Yeah, that’s right, pathetic pain slut,” he mocks the blond CEO, who’s panting and moaning and crying out, whose toes are curling, whose heart is beating viciously in his chest, “fucking dumb piece of horny trash. Look at that fucking slave body, that pitiful miniature dick jumping whenever this bitch gets hit.”

Erwin’s drooling, his head lolling from side to side, his thighs trembling, his hand quivering, almost letting go of the dildo it’s gripping, the dildo that he is pushing deep into his body

“Fucking addicted to cock like a crystal meth junkie, pathetic faggot.”

“Ugh!”

Erwin can’t barely hold it in anymore, his blood boiling, because the pain his Dom delivers is overwhelming, because the sweet arousal flowing right into his cock from the sex toy pushing into special spot is mind-blowing – because the certainty of _the other man_ watching all of this heightens Erwin’s breath-taking lust into something he cannot grasp, something neither his mind nor body can’t handle.

And he comes.

Just as Levi predicted.

Erwin climaxes all over his abdomen and stomach without anything touching his pathetic cock – and Levi’s cold laughter intensifies his orgasm, transforms it into something phenomenal, makes Erwin shudder as much as he’s never shuddered before.

He’s still surfing on the high of climax when he hears and feels Levi get down onto the floor right next to him – and then not even a second later, when Erwin’s abdominal muscles are still trembling from soiling himself, and his balls are still burning from all the torment they have received and the dildo is still inside of his asshole full of lube, Levi rips off Erwin’s blindfold.

And when his eyes adjust to the light suddenly infiltrating his vision after all this time in darkness and the rooms comes into focus again, Erwin’s blood freezes cold.

Because in the armchair, right in from of him, legs crossed casually, a wine glass in his hand, looking at Erwin with a smirk on his lips, is none other than Mike Zacharias, head of the marketing department, indeed one of Levi’s favourite co-workers, loyal, strong, intimidating, creative, demanding and… married to a woman.

“What the fuck…?” Erwin breathes out, shock invading the bliss from orgasming, a new kind of excitement but also a huge portion of dread, or rather irritating surprise. Because he did not expect Mike to be here. He did not expect Mike Zacharias wanting to see his boss be sexually degraded by his secretary. Because… Mike’s into women.

Is he not?

And his mind is racing so fast right now as it all comes crashing down him. Not only the fact that Erwin thought the head of his marketing department – a really good guy, he himself likes to have a beer with after work – was absolutely straight, but that he has just seen his boss fuck himself like sex-crazed slut with a dildo upon his secretary’s command who beat up his balls – and what big of a deal this actually is…!

And the way Mike is looking at him right now, it almost makes all of Erwin’s insides freeze – those blue eyes with a hint of green locked with his own, the smirk almost sassy, his stance one of power and preponderance; it’s horrible and wonderful at the same time, and… overwhelming.

“Honey,” Levi’s soft voice and his Dom gone lover cupping his face gently make Erwin startle and release a gasp as both of those action pull him out of his thoughts near to abruptly, “your colour?”

Erwin’s confused by his own feelings, physical and mental. It’s like his body’s screaming ‘yes’ while his mind is… not doing anything right now. And at the same time it’s racing. And Erwin’s chest hurts and his throat is constricting, and shivers run up and down his spine and arms, and his belly’s doing strange things, and he thinks his legs are trembling?

“…Erwin, honey…. Your colour?” Levi’s words seem to be coming from somewhere far away, and Erwin knows he has to answer, but it’s so hard to look for the words, his safeword being… completely gone. Obliterated from his memory. “Your colour…?” Levi enquires again, calm but a bit louder.

“O-o-orange… m-maybe red… _dish,_ ” Erwin whispers after a while of absolute silence, staring at the floor, his mind still racing like a strong horse on track.

“Mike,” Levi addressed their guest and the tall man immediately puts the glass of wine to the side, judging from the distinct clinking sound, and gets up from the armchair, “I prepared the patio for your, can you please wait there?” The man doesn’t answer, but he probably nods before walking away. Erwin can’t tell because he cannot bring himself to look at Mike, because…

Because he is absolutely horrified and stupefied and he can’t move.

“Baby,” Levi softly calls for his lover’s attention, “baby, look at me,” he adds, cupping Erwin’s face with both of his hands now. “You’re okay, it’s fine, everything is all right.” Levi grabs Erwin’s arm and helps the man to his feet, manoeuvres Erwin onto the armchair, covering his naked form with a blanket, and Erwin is still so confused by his own emotions and the bodily sensations that he just lets Levi proceed without saying anything, letting himself be handled almost like a doll. Then, Levi squats down, his hands planted onto Erwin’s knees, rubbing reassuring and gentle circles onto them with his small hands, and when the blond CEO finally managed to reciprocate his lover’s gaze, he is met with a look of concern. A look of softness, but also concern. “Breathe, Erwin…”

Only when his lover says this, the blond realizes that he was, in fact, holding his breath and he releases the air out of his lungs, realizing that he’s trembling. “I’m sorry,” says Levi, sounding absolutely soft and gentle, a total contrast to his demeanour as Erwin’s Dom, “I’m sorry this didn’t turn out as well as I had hoped it would. What do you need me to do?” he asks, still stroking Erwin’s knees and the outside of his thighs covered by the blanket.

Erwin swallows.

He has not answer to his Dom’s and lover’s question because, as of right now, his mind does not seem to be able to grasp a coherent thought. It cannot grasp anything. It’s as if Erwin just watches certain thoughts and emotions, certain scenes that just unfolded, float by. Like he’s a spectator of his own life. And he—

“I’m going to send Mike home,” Levi suddenly announces, his voice remaining gentle and warm, “and then I’m going to pour you a bath. Okay, darling?”

Erwin swallows.

He still cannot answer.

But as some more time passes in silence – or nearly so because Levi keeps murmuring soft words of adoration as well as calming words towards Erwin while continuing to caress his partner’s knees – and the black-haired secretary finally stands up, offering Erwin a final, reassuring smile, before beginning his calm walk towards the patio, something finally stirs inside of Erwin and he’s able to move and speak again.

“Don’t,” is what pours out of his mouth and what makes Levi stop and turn around, look at his boss and lover with that softly concerned look. “D-don’t send him home… yet,” Erwin mumbles and Levi comes back to him, retakes his former position down at Erwin’s feet, looking up in his lover’s face, his hands back on Erwin’s knees – and that feels wonderful.

“Are you sure, baby?” Levi asks, thumbs drawing small circles on Erwin’s blanket-covered legs.

The blond man nods. Because…

Because as the shock, fortified by the clarity and unsexual shame after orgasming, calling forth his second side – his sane side, the reasonable side, his timid side – begins to retreat again, Erwin’s main side, his true being, takes over control of his mind and body again. He just needs some reassuring to complete the process. Delivered by his Dom. By his lover. By Levi.

“Are you absolutely sure, Erwin?” the dark-haired man enquires, offering another beautiful smile as he looks deep into his lover’s eyes.

Erwin nods again. “Y-yeah… I just… I was just… I’m a bit…”

“Overwhelmed?” Levi supplies, making Erwin nod again.

“Yeah…”

“I understand that,” Levi answers, continuing to stroke his lover softly. “Take your time, honey. Take all the time you need. And if you still decide you don’t want to go on tonight, I will send Mike home straightaway, okay? Just tell me Erwin, and I’ll do it. You’re in control of this. Of everything, remember? And if you don’t _ever_ want him in our house again, or near us in a play situation, that’s okay too. We can stop anytime you want.”

Erwin swallows, nodding, and he’s actually able to give Levi a light smile. Because his lover’s words are so nice, and he feels so loved and, of course, Levi is right.

The man might be his Dom and the one to shove and order him around – but the true power always lies in the sub’s hands. Erwin’s the one setting up boundaries and limits, he’s the one who can end any scene at any time he wants. He’s the one holding the reigns; if he decides to. And somewhat… Somewhat this feels a bit encouraging, and it helps in the process of calming down.

It also helps him to remember that he was the one who gave his okay to this. He was the one who got excited by the prospect of having this sort of ‘blind date’ with a third party. Erwin was the one who had initially even planted this idea into Levi’s head, and he remembers his desire to show Levi off. To show off what a hard and good Dom his lover is, how capable he is training his sub, how obedient Erwin is due to his remarkable respect for his owner and Levi’s skills – and this memory feels absolutely _terrific_.

It’s an aid in the fight of his two sides, pushing the reputable CEO with a clean slate further into the background. Where he belongs.

But still… The battle is not over yet. And Erwin needs to hear all those things that he actually already knows and which they have discussed so thoroughly, but he needs to hear them _again_. Now. He just… He just needs to be sure. He _is_ sure, but he wants to be even _surer_ , he… He just needs this to calm his mind, to get back into scene, to bloom again in his role as Levi’s submissive.

Levi’s obedient, lewd, worthless slave who will give Mike Zacharias that freaking show he’s been promised.

…and the thought of the head of marketing actually being their third, the man whom he sees at the office almost every day and who handles the CEO with the utmost respect while also being honestly friendly despite their sometimes somewhat heated, but productive, discussions, the thought of _this man_ , who works _under him_ , seeing his boss be defiled and ridiculed like that, finally stirs that heat in his gut again…

But…

“He… He’s not going to touch me… in, uh, certain places, is he?” he mutters and Levi is instantly shaking his head.

“No. Not today, not ever. I told you I made it clear to him that he might be able to put his hands on your body, once you decide you are comfortable with that – but your dick, balls and ass are off limits. As is your mouth,” Levi answers calmly, though somewhat sternly. And Erwin likes that. “You belong to me, you are _mine_ , Erwin, and I will _never_ share you _like that_ with anyone. Never. All right, doll?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Today Mike won’t touch you at all. He’s just here to watch. And he will _never_ kiss you, jerk you off or fuck you. If we decide to keep going with this, Mike will only _see_ those things happening: Me kissing you, me getting you off with my hand or a toy, me fucking you senseless. It’s gonna be my dick for the rest of your life, I told you,” Levi says, and an intense shiver runs down Erwin’s spine because yeah, he remembers that crude confession of an ever-lasting love.

Not a proposal – though Erwin’s beginning to think about that more with every day passing – but sort of a promise of eternal love, spoken out not long ago after them moving in together in a wonderful moment during their first bath together; and after Levi had pounding his ass so thoroughly, the whole bathroom floor was turned into a lake with all the water flowing out of the tub...

“Yeah…” Erwin hums, lips turning into a soft smile because… Because he just feels so loved like he’s never had before with any other man, and he truly hopes that this, that him and Levi, will be something to truly last forever. But maybe now is not the perfect time to get romantic, because… There are still some questions floating around in his mind that need answers to in order to be put to rest. “Mike…” he starts, eyes and head turning slightly to the side, towards the exit onto their patio, “I thought he… Isn’t he married to that blond woman with short hair? What was her name again? Nina?”

“Nanaba,” Levi corrects him gently, smirking a little, “you met her at the Christmas party.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s right… Nanaba.”

“And yeah, he is. But,” the black-haired secretary adds, sounding a little playful, “Mike’s not straight, he’s also into men…”

“Obviously…”

“…and that’s something Nanaba doesn’t know.”

“…oh…” Erwin arches one of his huge brows. “Is that… Is that the dirt you have on him?”

“Some of it,” Levi answers, grinning a little triumphantly.

“So… Mike, um, does he have, um, an affair with a man… or something?”

“No, he would never cheat on his wife, he loves her too much. His cheating is watching all the gay porn I recommend him, getting a lap dance at a gay strip club – actually, I’m the one who got him into this – and, well, now, live-action BDSM gay porn, if you will,” Levi says, referring to why Mike is actually here. “Because he’s also into that, and, well…”

“…Nanaba doesn’t know…?”

Levi smirks. “Exactly.”

“Phew… That’s actually almost sad. And pretty bad.”

“Everybody has their secrets, Mr. CEO…” Levi comments sassily, shrugging, and Erwin presses his lips together, feeling… caught.

“I… I guess you’re right…”

“He’s a good guy, a friend, and… As I told you before: He’s trustworthy. He’s going to keep his mouth shut. And he’s definitely _so_ into watching you. He had a raging boner since the fucking minute he saw you kneeling on that floor and took a look at your shamelessly hard cock…” Levi explains, his voice a mix between sultry and amused, and… and it makes that hot stirring in Erwin’s abdomen become more evident. Helps him to ride further towards victory in that battle against himself.

Because suddenly it doesn’t feel truly horrific anymore to have been watched by his marketing man in that shameful situation. Well, it _does_ feel horrific – but on a different level. It’s that kind of horrific and embarrassed that… turns Erwin on.

He licks over his lips. “You’re… You’re off limits. Right?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yes,” Levi confirms, his grin turning back into a soft smile. “He won’t be touching me, he won’t be kissing me, I will not fuck him or touch him or any of that sort,” he reassures. “For now, he’s just a spectator, like we discussed, darling.”

Erwin nods. “Okay.”

“Are you good?”

Erwin nods again. “Y-yeah…”

They stay silent for a few minutes. Minutes in which Levi keeps caressing both of Erwin’s knees, letting his fingers also wander up and down his man’s thighs. It’s calming and soothing. And also a little bit exciting. Or maybe that’s just being caused by the fact that Erwin’s slutty confidence has returned and the proper and righteous CEO has been successfully pushed into the background.

He’s still there, visible. But Erwin can’t hear his protests anymore. At least, there are not as loud as before.

“C-can you… can you tell me what… Can you tell me what you plan to do to me in front of… Mike… Today?” he hears himself utter the last important question on his mind, being aware that initially he agreed to let Levi do what he feels like doing – but after the shock of revelation, he considers actually knowing what’s coming his way the better option. And Levi seems to be thinking the same thing.

“Of course,” he agrees immediately, once again smiling softly at his lover. “I wasn’t gonna do a lot of things anymore – since we said we’ll keep it short for the first time. The only thing I wanted to do was to make you kneel in front of Mike to degrade you a little bit more, call you names, make you address him as ‘Sir’ as well, but I’d rather cross it from the list and go straight to my last point of action for tonight, if you are up for it, that is, and make Mike watch how well you suck my cock and swallow my cum. I told him it’s your favourite dish…”

Levi’s last words make Erwin shudder. No, all of Levi’s words do that. But Erwin agrees silently that skipping most of the first part today is a wise decision. The majority of Levi’s decisions is. Especially when they concern him.

“If you want, I can tell Mike he’s to keep silent the whole night,” Levi continues talking, more softly now, “and if you want, I can blindfold you again so you don’t have to see him…?”

“No,” Erwin decides after pondering his options for a few seconds quietly, chewing slightly on his bottom lip, “I _do_ want to see him, but… I don’t think I wanna look into his eyes or kneel in front of him, and most definitely I don’t wish for him to talk to _me_ today. But he _can_ talk – with you. Or rather: you keep talking to him. Because… I kinda liked that…”

“All right, honey,” Levi agrees, offering another gorgeous smile, “I can do that. And… Is there anything else you wish for today or something else you don’t want to happen at all?”

Erwin takes a few moments to think about this. “I don’t want you to fuck me in front of Mike. Not today.”

“I told you I wasn’t gonna do that. I only meant for you to suck me off. But we can also skip that, if you like, and I can just bring him back here while keeping you kneeling naked in front of me, if you like?”

“Um… no,” Erwin mumbles, not able to contain a slight grin accompanied by a blush, because… “I _want_ to suck you off… in front of Mike,” Erwin finally confesses, and when he raises gazes to meet his partner’s again, the radiating smile on his secretary’s face is so beautiful, it makes his heart skip a beat – and with that the desire to show off what a well-behaved and properly trained sub he is returns and the decent and respectable CEO-persona of his shuts up.

“You sure?” Levi asks nonetheless, and Erwin decides that words are not enough anymore to express his wants and opinions and to show Levi that he’s ready to submit again. Fully.

That’s why Erwin suddenly stands up, dropping the blanket stained by his cum and the lube still trickling out of his hole, and gets onto his knees right in front of his Dom. Lowering his head in reverence and obedience and spreading his knees just as the raven-haired always desires, Erwin breathes out: “Yes, Sir.”

And he shudders when his Dom releases a satisfied hum as he stands up to look down at Erwin, making the man, who is usually towering above him, startle a tiny bit, as Levi puts his index finger under his chin to tilt it up, forcing Erwin gently to look up to his face, into his eyes. “Your colour?” Levi questions, and Erwin swallows.

“Green. Sir.”

“Your safeword?”

“T-teacup.”

Levi tuts, now grabbing Erwin’s chin more forcefully. “Don’t fucking stutter, dimwit,” he scolds – and Erwin nearly laughs out as his dick twitches at the harsh way of address.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Say it again, butthole,” Levi demands in that beautiful stern voice of his that makes Erwin shudders once more, that releases those special endorphins making the blond man feel all dizzy.

“Teacup, Sir,” he answers obediently, and Levi’s lips move into a sassy smirk. One that Erwin _adores_.

“Okay, you piece of shit,” Levi, now fully Dom again says, “you will wait here on your knees like the obedient slut you are while I bring out guest back in here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir…” Erwin mutters, his voice not more than a hoarse breathing.

Because he’s nervous.

He’s super nervous – but also super excited. As is his traitor of a dick, his groin suddenly throbbing again as he hears Levi’s receding footsteps, knowing that his Dom is going to come back with their guest, that Levi’s going to bring back Mike Zacharias again and that the head of _his_ marketing department is going to watch the big-shot CEO suck off his secretary who’s definitely going to verbally abuse him and make fun of him.

And finally, Erwin is _excited_ about that again.

Because he trusts Levi. And he also kinda trusts Mike – because Levi trusts him. And the man doesn’t just trust _anybody_ , Erwin knows. This is what keeps him calm. But he doesn’t stay calm for long. Because just as he processes the thought of everything being all right, he hears the two men walking in again behind him, conversing, and when he hears Mike chuckling deep at something his Dom said to him, a crass shiver races down his spine and he shudders.

And his fucking cock throbs harshly – and Erwin realizes he’s hard again, which makes him almost laugh out again. Because he’s such a pathetic pervert. And isn’t that just hilarious?

“Please sit down, Mike,” Levi says, and the moment the man walks past Erwin, his movements create a shallow breeze that brings gooseflesh to evolve upon Erwin’s naked skin; and Erwin’s treacherous cock twitches at that, while Levi chuckles. “Face me, bitch,” the black-haired then addresses his sub, his tone turned sharper and colder than just a moment ago when he was speaking to their guest somewhat politely and softly – and Erwin obeys, turning in a 90-degree-angel on his knees in order to be facing his Dom, looking up at the smaller man who is now anything _but_ small right this minute.

There’s that sassy smirk on his face again, that smug smirk that tells Erwin he’s nothing but dirt under his secretary’s shoe – and that feeling is enhanced by Mike’s presence.

Even if the CEO isn’t looking directly at his subordinate, Erwin still _sees_ Mike; out of the corner of his eyes. Because Mike is sitting directly next to Levi, their armchairs merely separated by the small table between them where the wineglasses and the decanter filled with the aromatic beverages are situated at. He is close, Mike is close, and Erwin swears the gaze of the man, who is even taller and broader than him, is literally burning his skin, while also causing shivers to run down various Erwin’s various body parts.

It’s intoxicating.

There’s still a little bit of that ‘real shame’ left – but Erwin’s lewd minds feeds on this right now. Because it truly is exhilarating to have someone else look at him when he’s kneeling in front of his Dom – naked and hard, obedient – for the first time revealing their true colours to somebody, taking off the lid of an unsettling secret, letting someone else in, unravelling all their layers, laying their real selves bare.

It’s the biggest form of being ridiculed by Levi.

And Erwin gets off on that. So bloody much…!

The blond man startles once again as Levi suddenly reaches to grab his chin again, harsher this time, the smirk on his handsome, pale face intensifying. Turning… meaner. Then, he touches Erwin’s bottom lip with his thumb, stroking it, before pushing his digit roughly into his sub’s mouth. “Suck it,” he commands and Erwin… obeys.

His tongue circles the tip of Levi’s delicate thumb while he keeps sucking at it, his lips creating according sounds now and then. Until Levi decides to push the _whole_ of his thumb into Erwin’s mouth, his neatly trimmed nail lightly scraping across his sub’s tongue as he begins to literally fuck Erwin’s mouth with it.

“Look at that,” he hums – clearly talking to Mike. Mike, who is looking at this, looking at Erwin, who is naked and hard, and kneeling on the floor between Levi’s legs, letting his secretary push his thumb in and out of his mouth willingly. “He would almost be cute, if he wasn’t so fucking obscene,” the raven finishes his sentence, earning a deep chuckle from Mike – and that sound, that sound of _another man_ reacting to his Dom’s words, chuckling at _Erwin_ caught in this degrading position, adds to how _humiliated_ Erwin feels right now.

And that feeling becomes even more intense as Levi suddenly twists his hand around, removing his thumb from Erwin’s greedy mouth, only to push his index and middle finger pressed together into his wet cavity, while grabbing his chin with his other hand to steady Erwin’s face, make escape impossible. Not that Erwin would want to, sucking obediently on Levi’s fingers that are much more to take than just his thumb. Especially because Levi’s being demanding and a little bit mean. Physically as well as verbally.

“That’s right, bitch,” he says to Erwin, nearly humming the words in a pleased, fark fashion, “show Mike how well you work with your mouth and throat.”

A deep shiver runs down Erwin’s spine as Levi mentions their _guest_ , and once again he can practically _feel_ Mike’s gaze on his naked skin, on his pathetic face as he lets Levi shove his fingers in and out of his mouth, going deeper and harder, driving the pads of his fingers into his tongue – and further down his throat, making him fight his gag reflex, little tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes as Levi just won’t stop pushing his fingers in so fucking deeply, eliciting strained choking sounds from his sub – sounds that make Levi tut.

“Don’t fucking disappoint me, Winnie-boy…” he warns him in this ethereal dark voice of his as he uses _that_ pet name – in front of Mike – at the same time he removes his fingers from Erwin’s mouth and gets up to his feet, unbuckling his belt while he’s smirking down on his sub, watching saliva trickle down Erwin’s chin as the blond lifts it up to look at his Dom. His wonderful, beautiful Dom and lover who takes out his hard dick – right in front of Mike – and pulls back his foreskin to reveal his big, round, wet head, oozing at the slit, holding it just a millimetre away from Erwin’s lips, the musk wafting over acting like pheromones on Erwin; making his head swim and his own hard dick twitch aggressively.

Because he’s a fucking, primitive animal. Just like Levi said. A fucking pig.

“Suck it, piggie,” Levi orders, and Erwin shudders. And he can’t hold himself back.

Obediently he opens his mouth and licks over Levi’s cockhead, lapping up the salty and at the same time bitter precum – and even if he wouldn’t want to go on and actually fulfil Levi’s order, he wouldn’t have a chance to stop his Dom’s enormous sex from entering his mouth; because the black-haired man grabs the back of his head, his fingers fisting in Erwin’s blond hair, and he pushes him down onto his cock, practically ramming it inside of sub’s mouth, eliciting another one of those embarrassing choking sounds as the bulbous head glides down his throat and cuts off his air, as Erwin’s big nose is being pressed against Levi’s lower abdomen covered by the man’s musky, pubic hair.

“Easy…” Levi coaxes, keeping Erwin’s head where it is, as the blond man struggles with that /huge thing/ shoved down his throat, Erwin’s hands instinctively clawing into his Master’s thighs covered by the loose jeans for support and expressing distress, “breathe around it… come one doll, breathe around it…” Levi murmurs and Erwin follows his Dom’s gentle instructions, “breathe in through your nose, you can do this, Winnie-boy…”

Winnie-boy _can_ , indeed. Inhaling Levi’s special, musky scent, as far as this is possible with his nose still pressed against his Dom’s body.

Slowly, he’s steadying his breathing, a tear streaming down his left cheek – where Mike can see best; and a shiver ripples through Erwin’s body at this thought, making his groin throb repeatedly. And when Levi praises him – in front of Mike – Erwin cannot suppress a muffled moan, the sound a vibration down his Dom’s hard length, “good boy…”

And Erwin wants to prove to Levi – _to Mike_ – just _what_ a good boy he is. Because his Dom has praised his skills, and what kind of sub would Erwin be, if it wasn’t his goal to please his Master, make him proud and obey? Levi wants to show off with Erwin, has announced his good cock-sucking skills to their one-man-audience – and Erwin needs to prove them.

Because Erwin does not want to _embarrass_ Levi. Cannot embarrass his Dom.

That’s why he gives it his all, the thought of Mike watching, hearing the other man actually shift in his seat, making him even _more_ eager. Because now that Erwin has unleashed his inner, masochistic and debased whore, as Levi sometimes likes to call it, or _him_ , he cannot stop his drive, his desires, he cannot stop himself from just giving in – and that is _such_ a fantastic, elevating feeling, it makes blood course through his veins in a fiery rush, unloading in his groin, his balls tingling wickedly as he feels Levi’s grip on his hair lessen, and Erwin begins his work.

Levi groans, a sound full of pleasure, as Erwin begins to bob his head, while his tongue swirls around the long shaft, his lips locked tightly around the thick, hard dick, still leaking precum into Erwin’s mouth. “Fuck yeah,” Levi breathes out, nails scraping across Erwin’s scalp, pushing his head down again, aiding in the process of being orally pleasured, guiding Erwin, who enjoys those dominating hands on him – while Mike is watching his boss suck on his secretary’s prick, moaning lightly while he services his Dom.

Erwin starts bobbing his head faster, slipping his thick lips over Levi’s cock, pressing his tongue hard against that wonderful shaft with every downward stroke, hearing his Dom begin to pant – and talk breathlessly, but still with that intoxicating venom in his voice. “Fuck, I swear to god, Mike… That bitch was made for, ugh, sucking my cock…”

Mike’s chuckling sends another one of those intense shivers down his spine – and then, the man actually _talks_ back. “I… can see that he is… quite talented,” Zacharias says, and Erwin cannot describe what hearing his subordinate’s voice does to him, physically and mentally, the sheer force of shame and humiliation thrumming through his veins, a sizzling in his abdomen, his dick, coaxing another moan out of his throat; an obnoxious and lewd sound thanks to that fat dick stuffed down his throat.

“Oh fuck, he is… And I’ve educated him well… He has deep-throat training every two weeks,” Levi pants, suddenly grabbing Erwin’s hair again, pushing his face down onto his dick, making Erwin struggle repeatedly while trying to fucking breathe. And he manages. Because he’s an exquisite sub, and that deep-throat training _does_ pay off, Erwin thinks, swallowing, with Levi’s cock pushed deep down his mouth, his throat constricting around the sensitive tip of his Dom’s length as he does so, making the black-haired man release a deep groan, ending in an equally deep chuckle.

“Fuck, Winnie-boy…” Levi gasps, beginning to move his hips in order to fuck into Erwin’s mouth, meeting the movements of Erwin’s head, the blond man’s wet lips sucking on his Dom’s sex, producing obscene smacking sounds, “you’re _really_ good at this…”

Erwin whimpers increasing his pace even more, sucking even harder, relishing in those pleasurable sounds pouring from his Dom’s lips who is still meeting every movement of Erwin’s head with his slender hips. “So…” Levi pants, clearly _not_ addressing Erwin, “have you ever imagined your dumb CEO… would be such a… _ugh, fuck…!_ Hungry cock-slut? Huh?”

Mike snickers, and another shiver ripples down Erwin’s spine. “It’s like a wet-dream come true. A _really_ wet dream,” the man then says, and Levi starts laughing – but his amused sound quickly turns into a wanton one, a mix between a moan and a groan, finally transforming into a curse.

“Fuuuuck…!” Levi releases it out into the room, his fingers digging into Erwin’s scalp, his dick pulsating, as he also releases something else – his thick, hot semen, making Erwin cough as it hits the back of his throat, while also bringing him to choke a little, Levi’s strong hands keeping him locked onto the man’s dick, pressed against his body with no way to jerk back, remove himself; and it’s heaven and hell for Erwin, his own cock throbbing even more as Levi comes down his throat, letting out the most lecherous, elongated moan _ever_ , ringing in Erwin’s ears, making butterflies go crazy in his stomach – and when he hears Mike release a breathless and enticed “…fuck… that’s so hot…”, Erwin nearly climaxes himself.

Because the thought that Mike Zacharias just watched him give his secretary a blowjob is _mind_ -blowing…

“Fuck yeah…” Levi rasps, “swallow it all, fucking cunt.”

Mike’s repeated low chuckling brought upon by his Levi’s words spurs Erwin on and he does what his Dom tells him, taking it all down his throat, sucking on his Master’s cock slowly turning flaccid to ingest every single last drop of his cum.

“Fuck…” Levi breathes out again before finally letting go of Erwin’s hair and pulling his dick out of his sub’s mouth, tucking himself away and zipping up his pants to let himself fall into the armchair again, releasing a satisfied groan, as Erwin licks over his lips to catch any lost droplets of Levi’s essence that tastes salty and sour at the same time.

He flinches, as he doesn’t witness Levi leaning forward, the man grabbing his chin once again. “Open your mouth and show us – did you swallow everything, Winnie-boy?” the raven-haired instructs, his voice taunting, and Erwin obliges, opening his mouth to display the empty inside. Because he _has_ eaten up all of Levi’s cum. “Look at that,” Levi mumbles with a satisfied grin on his lips, “how did it taste, mutt? Huh? Tell me. Tell _us_. How did you like my cum, bitch?”

Erwin closes his mouth, only to open it again when he answers. “D-delicious…” he mumbles – and Levi lets go of his chin. But only to bring his hand down onto Erwin’s cheek, delivering a hard smack onto it that twists Erwin’s head to the side, eliciting a slight gasp from their spectator.

“D-d-don’t s-s-stutter, whore,” Levi taunts him, imitating him in an exaggerated manner, before he turns to their guest, “this bitch loves it when I hit him. Told you he gets off on humiliation and pain.”

“…you… hit him often in… the face?” Mike enquires, his voice one of… lustful fascination?

“Oh yeah, all the fucking time, even in the office,” Levi answers and Erwin catches him grinning before he looks down to the floor. “Wanna see it happen again?”

Erwin holds his breath, feeling Mike’s stinging gaze on his naked skin, loving the way Levi talks about him with his subordinate without really including him in the conversation. It’s… somewhat belittling.

And then Mike gives his answer. And it shouldn’t surprise Erwin. And yet it does. “Hell yeah,” the giant blond says – and just a second later, after that mean, cold chuckle Levi releases, his Dom hits him again. Harder this time, making Erwin hiss out in pain; and his cock jump.

And then Levi just continues to slap Erwin’s face, sweeping his open hand back and forth, alternating between smacking his sub’s right cheek with his palm, and Erwin’s left one with the back of his hand, continuously twisting the blond man’s head from side to side, pain flaring across Erwin’s skin, his face turning red – due to the imprints Levi’s hits are leaving, but also because of the shame and embarrassment of being treated by his freaking secretary like this in front of the _head of the marketing department_ causing him to blush like a teenager.

Until Levi decides it’s enough and grabs the CEO’s chin harshly again, tilting his head upwards, forcing eye-contact. “Your colour?” Levi asks him calmly, and Erwin swallows before he gives his answer, making sure not to stutter this time.

“Green, Sir.”

Levi smirks. “Very well,” his Dom says, not letting go of Erwin’s chin, “then tell us, like a normal human adult bitch that you are supposed to be: How did you like my cum?”

“It was delicious, Sir,” Erwin answers, gaze locked with Levi’s – feeling Mike’s eyes still locked onto his very naked skin.

Levi chuckles, turning his head to look at Zacharias. “See? Our boss is hooked on my cum. He’s a freaking cum- _junkie_.” Mike’s repeated chuckling sets off another cascade of shivers to trickle down Erwin’s exposed back, making his balls slightly tingle – and his cock twitch a little.

“It’s truly amazing,” the giant blond then suddenly comments, and _another_ shiver conquers Erwin’s body – because feeling the _other man_ look at him and then even hearing him _comment_ on his behaviour, on what he has just witnessed, what he is still witnessing, just makes the blond CEO, reduced to a pathetic heap of flesh at Levi’s feet, nearly lose his mind. In a good way. In a _darn_ good way.

Levi looks back at Erwin, his smirk turning into a smile. “You did well, whore,” he tells him, his voice nearly gentle, “you showed us that you are… a whore. A well-trained whore.” Both men chuckle, _laugh at him_ , and that does so many things to Erwin… The warmth of Levi’s touch percolating not just into his chin, but right into his heart.

And dick.

“I want you to go and prepare a bubble bath and wait in the water for me while I see Mike off. Got it, Winnie-boy?” his Dom gives him the final order, and Erwin nods.

“Yes, Sir,” he says, and when he slowly gets onto his feet, still naked, still hard, his own cum still staining his body, he feels Mike’s gaze roaming all over his skin. And then, Erwin does it. He raises his own gaze and when he looks at that fascinated bastard looking at him like a hungry animal, his cock twitches. Because he feels so utterly embarrassed and ashamed and ridiculed and humiliated.

It’s glorious…!

He hears his two subordinates clink their glasses together as he walks away – also feeling two sets of eyes on his body, which makes him a little nervous and excited; because he’s sure they are watching his ass, and he wonders whether Levi will touch him again tonight, when they are alone again. Because even though he _has_ climaxed, the whole ordeal with seeing Mike actually watch him and witness him suck his secretary off, swallowing all of Levi’s cum, and everything else, has Erwin really riled up.

But on the other hand, he is also kind of relieved when he closes the bathroom door, leaving all of this behind, having a moment for himself to calm down, and not only sexually, but also emotionally. Because… Kind of opening up their relationship, even if it’s only on a play-level and even if it does not and _will_ not include Mike as a third _sex partner_ , it’s still kind of… huge. And he kind of needs to wrap his head around that, the reasonable CEO making his gentle return as Erwin watches the tub being filled with the nicely warm water, the pleasant scent of the lavender bath salt spreading through the room; Levi’s favourite.

It’s not like Erwin’s experiencing another breakdown, another shock. No, this is different. This is just him analysing what has happened without his lewd persona that is in heat all the fucking time interrupting his thoughts, keeping him from analysing the new reality. Because this is what it is.

With having Mike be a witness to their play, inviting him into their home, making him a part of their secret, Erwin’s as well as Levi’s relationship with the man has changed. It will never be like it was before, and a part of Erwin fears the first encounter in the company, while the other part cannot wait to see how this will go. How Mike will look at him, how he will treat him, if he’s lost some respect for him, how good he will be at masking his emotions, if he will get aroused when he looks at Erwin and thinks back to how he has seen him on the weekend – naked, bound, on his knees, fucking himself shamelessly with a dildo, blowing his secretary, eating cum like it was ice cream, being slapped across the face by Levi, being called a whore and more degrading nick names, and, damn—

He’s hard again.

Erwin chuckles at himself when he adds the lavender bubble bath liquid watching the foamy paradise being created before he steps into the tub, groaning as the warm water engulfs his maltreated body, his balls and ass and face stinging lightly due to his Dom’s smacking and slapping, his shoulders and knees slightly aching due to him being bound and left kneeling on the hard-wooded floor, his abused and stretched asshole feeling hot – and then, after a few minutes, it’s all just blissful warmth and comforting relaxation.

He even almost drifts off while waiting for Levi, until his lover’s chuckling suddenly pulls him out of his drowsy state and back into the here and now, in which the dark-haired has gotten rid of his clothing as well and his lithe form is sliding into the tub, pushing Erwin gently forward to that Levi can assume his place behind the CEO, wrap his arms around him, pull him into a gentle embrace, the blond man’s back meeting Levi’s chest, his big head coming to rest on Levi’s shoulder, while the smaller man pushes his cheek tenderly against Erwin’s temple, his slim legs encasing his torso – and a satisfied groan, similar to a cat’s purr leaves Erwin’s throat as he puts his hand onto his Dom’s thighs under water, making Levi chuckle gently once again.

“Are you all right, doll?” the raven murmurs out his soft enquiry, tilting his head a little so that he can press a kiss onto Erwin’s forehead, who releases another satisfied little groan.

“Yeah…”

“Okay…” Levi answers, breathing another innocent kiss onto Erwin’s heated skin.

They stay like this for a while, with Levi gently stroking Erwin’s chest while Erwin’s fingers caress the smaller man’s thighs, and the blond almost drifts off again, with all the beautiful things Levi whispers against his moist skin.

“I love you… You’re beautiful… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me… I will always love you… I will cherish you forever, my sweet darling… I’ll take care of you… You’re wonderful, Erwin…”

They don’t talk about Mike that night, because they will do in the morning, after breakfast. Sit down and analyse what happened and how they felt about it together. But right now, they don’t speak about serious matters. Because right now all they need, all that Erwin needs, is tender, physical contact. And Levi provides it willingly, needs this too.

He doesn’t fuck Erwin. He makes love to him. On their big bed, their roles of Dom and sub discarded, and the raven calls him ‘baby’ and ‘sugar’ and ‘darling’ instead of ‘whore’, ‘pig’ and ‘slut’, eats him out for almost half an hour before making him grab the sheets in sweet desperation as he eases into him, folding Erwin in half and looking deep into his lover’s eyes as he begins thrusting into him, and…

And it’s just the most amazing thing ever.


End file.
